Best Vacation Ever
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: As Jess's mom goes off with her friend to search for houses she is left to spend the rest of her vacation with Sean. There is one catch though, Sean and Jess haven't talked in a year. Once bestfriends and now rivals they have to get along for a week as they stay with Sean's uncle Trevor. When the three go on an unexpected journey will Sean and Jess stay enemys or forgive and forget
1. Chapter 1

_hey people! So I'm sorry for deleting this story on you guys, but I realized it had a lot of mistakes and some of the chapters were really short. In other words It just wasn't my best work and you guys deserve better. So I deleted the story and I'm in the process of editing it! I got the first chapter done (as you can see) and got it up as quick as I could :) Thanks for everything!_

**Chapter 1**

"NOOO!" I yelled at my mom as I walked away from her.

"Yes. You're going and that is final!" She yelled back at me.

"I will not go! I hate him and I refuse to spend even a day with him!" I yelled right back, slamming my bedroom door in her face. I heard her start to cry, but I didn't feel guilty at all. It's not like I hated my mother, but who is she to waltz in and tell me to pack my bags? The one thing you should know about me is I hate my neighbor, Sean, with a burning passion. A long time ago we had been best friends and more, but that all changed when he became a jerk. Now my own mother, who knows how much I hate him, tells me that I'll be staying with him for a couple _weeks_! See, my mom was great friends with Sean's mom and I had gotten the amazing news that Sean was moving to Canada a week before school got back in session. I was thrilled to know that jerk was finally moving far away and then my mother tells me she's decided to move us to Canada as well so she can remain with her friend! Now as they go off to shop for houses I'm left alone with my enemy!

"While you're in there you better pack your bags or else I'll see to it you spend more time with him then you need to." She threatened. I scowled and yanked out my suitcase throwing random things in. I really didn't care what I had so as I went through my stuff I would throw in a T-shirt, a pair of shorts and a pair of sandals at random times. (Don't worry, I packed underwear too!) Once I had forced my suitcase to shut I opened my door and dragged it into the living room.

"Are you packed?" My mother asked. I nodded and stood with arms crossed, waiting by the front door. Oh did I mention that my little adventure begins in a few minutes?

"Are you ready?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head and turned towards the window trying my best to just ignore her.

"Well here they come…." She started, but I was already out the door and down the side walk. Sean's mom pulled into the driveway and popped the trunk. She helped me load my things and I quickly climbed in the back seat.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother?" She asked me. I sighed and got back out walking up and giving my mother a quick hug before jumping back into the car. I knew my mother would feel guilty for the rest of her time and that's exactly what I wanted.

"I said goodbye can we go now?" I asked sternly. Sean's mom frowned at me, but nodded and we pulled back out heading down the road.

"So are you two excited?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. At least I gave her an answer while Sean just ignored her. Apparently he was too focused on his stupid PSP. I smirked and reached forward whacking him on the side of the head.

"Your mom's talking to you, dip stick." I leaned forward and whispered. He literally growled at me and swatted my hand away.

"Sorry. I was too busy trying not to look at your face. I'm not in the mood for a tragedy." He commented. I clenched my teeth together at his comeback and stared back out the window. Sean always had the best come backs to anything thrown his way. I use to admire him for it, but now it just gives him the upper hand over me. A few more minutes of silence passed before we pulled into Trevor's driveway and I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Sean's uncle just happened to be one of my favorite people ever! So when he came out to greet us I immediately ran to him.

"Trevor!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Jess! How's it going?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Ask him." I said and nodded towards Sean who was _still_ playing his game.

"Hey Sean! How are ya?" Trevor asked. Of course Sean just ignored him.

"Is that one of those Gameboys?" he asked trying to get Sean to say something.

"It's a PSP." Sean stated in as if he was in a trance.

"Sean, get up and say hi to your uncle?" His mom requested. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was going to happen. Sean groaned and turned his PSP off, climbing out of the car.

"Hi to your Uncle." He repeated like the child he is.

"Last time I saw you, you were about this high." Trevor said and pointed down. Sean made the mistake of looking and Trevor flicked his finger up catching Sean under the chin. I laughed and went to retrieve my suitcase "accidently" bumping into Sean on the way.

"Ok so you two have got my number and you've both got your passports?" She asked us. We both nodded and she gave each of us a hug.

"Ok well I'll see you in a week and by then we can all start on our own adventure as neighbors in Canada!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, we get to be Canadians." I told Trevor.

"It's thrilling, Ey!" Sean commented and started towards the house. I sighed and waved goodbye to his mother before walking to the house with Trevor. When I got through the front door it was clear Trevor had forgotten we would be here.

"So, dude…and dudett. This is gonna be fun you know! Just a couple of dudes….and a dudett hanging out. Five days maybe a week doing dude stuff…and dudett stuff too. You guys like baseball? We should go get in the batting cage." Trevor said. I knew his was just trying to get a conversation going, but it was almost painful to listen to him.

"Ok, listen. I don't like this anymore then you do so as long as you keep the fridge stocked with Mountain Dew and the TV on family guy we'll get along fine." Sean said. Trevor looked over to me and I just nodded in agreement, walking around the living room. The place could definitely use a clean up.

"Wow that's an awesome coin collection!" Sean exclaimed. I walked over and my eyes went wide as I took in the huge jars filled with coins. There must have been thousands of coins!

"Well it's kind of a little thing of mine." Trevor bragged.

"Ya it's really nifty." Sean commented.

"Thanks. You guys hungry. We could order in. Maybe get some pizza, Chinese, Italian." He asked. I shook my head and shrugged. I wasn't really hungry anyway. All I wanted to do was go back home. As I walked farther into the house I noticed a box sitting on the table labeled "old things".

"What's that?" I asked. Trevor smiled and walked over opening the top of it and blowing off the top layer of dust.

"It's a box of possessions belonging to your dad, Sean." Trevor said. I looked over at Sean to see that Trevor had now gotten his full attention. Sean's dad had disappeared when both of us were practically babies. No one knows what happened to him except that he went on a small midnight expedition and vanished that next day. I reached into the box and pulled out an old baseball glove. I smiled and dusted it off, handing it over to Sean who gave me a small smile and tried it on.

"Mom doesn't talk about him very much." Sean said with a frown. It was times like this that I let myself feel sorry for him.

"Well you can take my word for it; He was just one of those few people who were exceptional at everything they do." Trevor said. He tossed me something and I caught it in my hands. Looking down I noticed it was an old yoyo. I hadn't played with one of these things since I was a little girl.

"Now that was what we considered to be our PSP back in the day." He said and pointed to it. He dug through the box, found another one and wrapped it around his finger. I did the same and slowly began remembering all the old tricks.

"A yo-yo?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Now don't be dissing the yo-yo. This is physics at work. You got your centrifugal force. Your gravitational pull, you got your potential energy. And in ancient times, did you know….that this was actually used as a hunting implement? Watch." Trevor flung the yoyo out and it accidently flew right into a small trophy knocking the golden man right off the base.

"Hey, here let me try." Sean suggested and took the yo-yo from Trevor.

"Yeah, you should probably take it." He said. Sean wrapped it around his finger and quickly began showing off his old skills. I laughed as he walked the dog and followed his steps until we were both doing multiple tricks. For a second as we smiled and laughed I was able to enjoy Sean's company. Ok so maybe this little vacation wasn't going to be so bad.

"Wow. This is his favorite book. Jules Verne's A Journey to the Center of the Earth." Trevor said and held the book in his hand, flipping through it.

"I think that was on my summer reading list once. I never got to it." I said.

"That's too bad, it's a good read. To him it wasn't just science fiction, it was inspiration. He used to read this to me when I was a really little kid." Trevor said. As he continued to flip through it I bumped Sean with my yoyo.

"What are these?" Trevor asked himself. I smiled as Sean started swirling his yo-yo around.

"Magma temperatures reach 1150 in Mongolia? Bolivia. Hawaii!" Trevor finished wide eyed. Just then the string on Sean's yo-yo broke and it flew up.

"Watch out!" I called to Trevor. It hit a make shift model and the balls exploded everywhere. They landed right on top of Trevor and he didn't even flinch. I covered my mouth to try and keep from laughing. Half a second later he moved.

"Hey guys, let's go check out my lab." He said and grabbed his coat, ushering us out to his car. I just looked at Sean, but he didn't have an answer to this either. I didn't even have my seat belt on when Trevor backed up and floored it down the street. It literally must have only taken us seconds to get to our destination. Trevor pulled up and parked besides a large building and we quickly got out. I had to jog just to keep up with him.

"So it couldn't wait for tomorrow?" Sean asked in his usual snotty voice.

"Your dad use to say, Tectonophysics is the science of now, not tomorrow." Trevor quoted as we entered into a large room. It was set up as some sort of lab and immediately Trevor started rushing around the place.

"So why are we here exactly?" I asked spinning around in an office chair.

"It's about seismic events that occur in an instant. Here, look at this. You got Hawaii, Bolivia, and Mongolia. And the conditions today are almost exactly what they were in July '97." Trevor explained. Sean and I shared a look before turning back to him.

"What's the big deal about July '97?" Sean asked.

"Sean…that was the year your dad went missing. Now, look, you see this column of numbers here? If the 753, right here, was a 752, then it would be….." Trevor paused as the 753 on the screen changed almost as if on cue into a 752. I gulped and looked over at Trevor wanting to know what it meant.

"What would it be, Trevor?" I asked hesitantly.

"Exactly the same." He said looking from the book to the screen in confusion and awe.

"What do these little blips mean?" Sean asked and pointed to another computer screen. I got up from me seat and went to stand beside him.

"Don't touch anything. Those little blips are my life's work." Trevor said. I scoffed and looked from the screen to Trevor. I mean he couldn't be serious about it could he?

"These four little blips are your entire life's work?" I asked. Trevor didn't even look up from the book as he shook his head and held up three fingers.

"Three. Three little blips." He said.

"One, two, three…four." I counted out loud as I touched each individual blink with my finger. Trevor's head finally snapped up and he raced over to us.

"Iceland." He whispered.

"Alright let's go." He said and grabbed his coat racing out of the room. I groaned as Sean and I raced after him again.

"We just got here." I argued.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy it! Please comment...oh and by the way I love you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

"This makes sense now." Trevor whispered as he walked into the house. I raised my eyebrows and looked to Sean to see if he had an answer for his Uncles weird behavior, but he just shrugged.

"Max saw the readings ten years ago, and he took off to investigate. Now, if the readings are the same today as they were then….this may be my only chance to find out what happened." Trevor explained and he walked over to the hallway closet grabbing a black book bag.

"I'm gonna need you passport's." He said when he turned back to us.

"For what?" Sean asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get you two to Canada a little earlier than we planned." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Trevor grabbed Journey to the Center of the Earth and threw it to me. I caught it out of the air and looked back up at him.

"I'm talking about that. A Journey to the Center of the Earth. It's all set in Iceland, which is where Max must've gone." Trevor concluded. I looked down at the book and flipped through it noticing all of the weird notes written on the pages. I furrowed my eyebrows and handed the book to Sean who got the same look of confusion on his face.

"These are all my dad's notes?" He asked. Trevor looked back at us and grabbed a chair from the table. He sat down and motioned for us to do the same. Once we were seated he took the book back and explained.

"Look, Max and-….your dad and I were talking about the possibility of volcanic tubes existing that went down past the mantle, towards the center of the Earth. And that's what I think he went looking for. I'm sorry, but I gotta put you two on a flight to Ottawa in the morning. And I'm calling icelandair. So if you just want to get some sleep." He said and stood back up reaching for the phone. Within seconds Sean had jumped up and started to try and reason with Uncle Trevor, but he wouldn't listen. Uncle Trevor just moved past him and picked up the phone. As he began to dial I looked around and saw the cord for the phone. I lunged for it and pulled it out of the wall just as Uncle Trevor got through to the airlines.

"Hey!" He protested, but I gave him a look that made him shut his mouth.

"Look, we just got here, ok. You can't just go and ditch us like that. Besides, Sean and I were the ones that found your _life's_ work fourth little blip thingy in the first place." I argued. Sean nodded and crossed his arms looked at Uncle Trevor who looked between the two of us in disbelief.

"This is _my_ brother we're talking about here." He said. I scoffed and waved my hands frantically in front of Sean.

"It's _his dad_ and he was basically a second dad to me." I contradicted. When I was really young my parents filed for divorce. It was really hard for my mom so everyday Max and Sean would come over and hang out with us. It's how I really got to know Sean and since that day Sean's dad became really close to me, almost like a second dad.

"Now we don't have to be in Ottawa for 10 days. We're going with you." I said putting my foot down. Uncle Trevor laughed and did a 360 with his hands on his head before looking back at us.

"Do you guys know how much it costs to book a last-minute flight to Reykjavik?!" He asked. I hadn't really thought about the cost part. Luckily Sean was a quick thinker. He walked over and put his hand on top of one of the coin jars.

"Something tells me you got it covered." He said. Uncle Trevor muttered something under his breath before nodding.

"Fine! Go pack your bags, we're going to Reykjavik." He said and walked out of the room. I looked over at Sean and couldn't help, but smile as I turned and raced up to the guest bedroom.

**The next day…**

We got up early and loaded up the car. I decided that I didn't need to pack much so I had just thrown some things into a small bag and thrown it in the trunk. Sean had done to same and surprisingly Uncle Trevor had packed a full suitcase. The car ride to the airport wasn't bad and the boarding wasn't bad either. Usually I have trouble with boarding planes because most of the time I'm by myself. I like to take trips up to visit my grandparents, but they live in Boston and my mother doesn't like to travel up there. Once we were on the plane we found our seats. Lucky for me I got the window seat next to Trevor who sat in the middle and Sean who sat in the aisle seat. During take-off I just focused on the sky. I figure that when I grow older I might want to be a pilot if my mom would let me. She was never too keen on me becoming a pilot because her great aunt had died in a plane crash and somehow that affected me.

"Descend, bold traveler, into the crater of the jokul of Sneffels….which the shadow of Scartaris touches before the kalends of July….and you will attain the center or the earth." Uncle Trevor read from the book. He noticed me staring and made a crazy face causing me to crack a smile and roll my eyes. I looked around the plane and that's when I noticed all of the papers hanging onto the seat in front of Uncle Trevor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm deciphering these notations that your father made in this book. I think there's a code behind the pairing of letters. It might have something to do with the periodic table. For instance, I've got S-A, I-S, G-G. I believe that P-B is on the periodic table and that's plumbum. Plumbum means lead." He explained to me. I studied the letters myself and as I looked over them again a light bulb went off somewhere in my brain.

"What's Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson?" I asked him teasingly.

"What?" Uncle Trevor asked looking at me as if I was insane.

"Well, it's right here. Read it from top to bottom going down. Sig-urb-jorn As-geir-sson." I said running my fingers down the letters.

"Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, that's….that's a clue. Maybe it's a place or a thing." Trevor concluded. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Sean for help. I was beginning to Uncle Trevor needed to go back to school and brush up on a few topics. Sean shook his head and pulled out his PSP getting onto google.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked looking over his shoulder.

"I am Googling at 30,000 feet." Sean answered.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?" He asked. I held in my laugh as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the 21st century Uncle Trevor." I said.

"Okay. Here, it's a person." Sean said pulling up a picture. The guy looked kind of old, with a bald head and glasses.

"Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson, executive director of the Asgeirsson Institute for Progressive Volcanology. Max would have known this guy! I knew it was a good thing to bring you two along. His institute has gotta be our first stop." Trevor exclaimed proudly. I just face palmed myself and slide further into my seat looking back out at the sky as it passed. This was going to be a really long trip!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to pop in and apologize for not updating sooner. I went on vacation and had to finish school. I'm finally on summer vacation and I've got this whole story done. I just need to re-read as I go and then update. I've started asking for a certain number of reviews before the next chapter. For this story i would like to get at least two reviews before I post again! (Is that cool?) Anyway! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A hop, skip and a jump later we were packed into a very small car zooming across Iceland. I had to admit that the scenery was absolutely beautiful even if it was all grass and mountains, but the whole stuck in a car with two men (well at least one man) it got a bit…uncomfortable.

"Are we there yet?" Sean asked. God, it had to have been the hundredth time he had said that!

"If you mean annoying, yeah, we're there." I replied. He turned and stuck his tongue out at me and I happily returned the gesture. If he was going to be annoying this whole trip he had another thing coming!

"You are going kind of slow, Trevor." I admitted.

"I'm going kind of safe." He remarked. I rolled my eyes and laid my head against the window, perhaps I would be less annoyed if I got some sleep.

"I just saw a goat in the passing lane!" Sean suddenly exclaimed. I looked back and sure enough I saw a white goat grazing in a field.

"When is the whole adventure thing gonna begin?" I asked Trevor.

"Let me give you two something fun to do. Navigate." He said and handed Sean a map. He patted Sean on the shoulder and pointed back to me. I sighed and mentally cursed Uncle Trevor before I pushed over a bunch of junk to make room for Sean. He climbed back into the seat next to me and unrolled the map, laying it across our laps.

"Where are we?" Trevor asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road, will ya." I scolded him. Sean and I wrestled with the map for a bit before we got it upright (I think!?).

"Have we passed Havan-schlicht?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." Trevor said.

"Have we passed Ein-gars-sta-dir?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"Rey-nivir?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." Trevor remarked.

"What about Husa-vik?" I asked and pointed to the map area.

"No!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Grun-dar-hol?" Sean asked. Ok, by now it was obvious we had no idea where we were. How could I tell? Well I was just reading off random names from the map and I had no idea how to pronounce many of them.

"No!" Trevor said raising his voice.

"Stiff-lar-sch-tarder?" I asked. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"How about Kold-ukard-ars-kin-oquue?" Sean pronounced slowly. These names were hard! I mean who in the world came up with these names?

"What?" Trevor asked. At that point I just started laughing. The boys turned to me and gave me this "What's wrong with you?" look.

"Oh come on! Can't you just see the look on my mother's face when I call her and tell her I'm lost in Iceland?" I asked through my laughter? For some reason Uncle Trevor didn't look very amused. Great now the sarcastic motor of this car has been damaged!

...

After what seemed like a thousand hours of silence I just couldn't take it anymore. I swear, one more hour and I'll pull my hair out!...Actually I'll take that back. I'll pull Sean's hair out and I mean….all….of….it!

"We're definitely lost." I said.

"We're not lost." Trevor argued. Sean yawned from beside me and he slowly slid down the seat until his head rested on my shoulder. I sneered and pushed him off causing him to wake with a jump.

"Did you get your beauty sleep princess?" I asked mockingly. He just glared at me and stretched out.

"You two just look for an institution." Trevor said causing me to roll my eyes.

"What's an institution look like?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, it looks big and institutional. It's gotta be around here somewhere." He replied.

"Hey, look, there's a little shack up there. We can stop and ask for directions." Sean said and pointed out the shack on top of a little hill. Trevor decided to stop being stubborn and pulled the car over. I quickly got out and almost kissed the ground…ALMOST!

"We're not lost." Trevor tried to pursued us as we climbed towards the shake.

"Oh, no, definitely not." I said, hint the sarcasm. Sean laughed, but Trevor didn't think it was so funny. I guess Uncle Trevor just doesn't understand my jokes.

"What's this? A ski shack?" Trevor asked. Sean pulled out his flashlight and pointed at the sign off to the right.

"Asgeirsson…..blah blah blah blah blah…Institution for Progressive Volcanology! I told you I'd find it." Trevor said and put a hand on our shoulders pulling us into a very awkward group hug. Sean and I looked at each other and walked away from Trevor's embrace. I ran up the hill and knocked on the door just happy we had found it…even though it looked like a rundown mess. Someone inside started speaking Icelandic and I gave Sean a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't speak Icelandic." I said in a slow voice to see if they could understand me. The door was suddenly pushed opened and a young woman stood there with her arms crossed. I have to give it to foreign girls, they could pull of the looks. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, ivory skin and bright blue eyes. It was already obvious that the two men standing behind me were tongue tied.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked in English (thank goodness). Neither Trevor nor Sean replied so I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess." I said with a smile. She shook my hand with a firm grasp and a small smile of her own.

"I'm Hannah." She said. I nodded and she looked to Trevor expecting an introduction only to find him still in shock. I laughed awkwardly and quickly elbowed him in the side which seemed to relieve him of his creepiness.

"Oh, how do you do? Hi. I'm Trev—Professor Anderson. I'm visiting from America. Um…this is my nephew…" Trevor started and put a hand on Sean's shoulder, but Sean quickly shook him off and stepped forward.

"I'm Sean." He interrupted and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Sean." Hannah said. I rolled my eyes at his huge grin. It was like he had gotten a puppy for Christmas.

"I was wondering if I could possibly speak with, forgive me here…Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson?" Trevor asked hesitantly. Hannah's happy expression changed as she bit her lip and sighed.

"Um…Well, Sigurbjorn Asgeirsson is dead." She explained. My eyes widened and my jaw slowly dropped.

"Dead?" I asked just to make sure I had heard her right. She nodded.

"Yeah, he died three winters ago." She told me. I rocked back on my heels, so this whole trip could have been for nothing? Just fantastic!

"Oh. Uh…so do you run the Institution?" Trevor asked.

"Nobody does. There is no institute." She said. Trevor looked at her as if wanted to say something really smart, but instead he just pointed back towards the sign.

"There's a sign down the road that says…."

"Progressive volcanology was a failed idea. Like, you know the Berlin wall and eight-track tapes." She explained quickly.

"I see. Well, did you work with him?" Trevor asked. Hannah shook her head.

"No, no. He was my father." She said. Just then a strong gust of wind blew past and it became extremely cold. Now I know why it's called Iceland.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. I nodded and stepped inside before Uncle Trevor could decline her offer. They followed behind me and we all took a seat on the couch. Hannah poured us each a hot drink and I carefully took a sip. It tasted like a mix of hot chocolate, coffee and caramel flavoring. It was actually really good and warmed me up fast. With all of us sipping our drinks it seemed we were on a slow yet good start. I could have cursed Trevor when he slide Jules Verne's book in front of Hannah.

"Yeah? I know it. What about it?" Hannah asked as she stared at the old book in front of her.

"Well, this book belonged to my late brother, Max. Max Anderson. We believe that he may have been in contact with your father." Trevor explained. Hannah took the book and began flipping through the pages, studying it.

"Your brother was a Vernian." She said.

"What's a Vernian?" I asked and took another long sip of my drink.

"Someone that believes the writings of Jules Verne were actual fact. I mean, the guy was a science fiction writer and yet this society of believers regarded Verne like a visionary. My father was the biggest Vernian of them all." Hannah explained.

"My brother was no Vernian." Trevor remarked. Hannah grabbed the book and flipped through it once again until she came to a certain page that was covered in Max's hand written notes. She then reached over and grabbed a larger book from her bookcase. She flipped through that as well until she got to a page and set it down beside ours.

"This was my father's copy. Take a look." She said. We all looked down as she held the books together.

"See, the marking are exactly the same. Your brother was a Vernian." She said and closed the book.

"Wow, my dad was kind of… out there." Sean said. I frowned and just leaned back in my chair.

"You didn't know him, Sean." Trevor snapped. I glared at him.

"I'm starting to think you didn't know him either." I replied. Sean reached out and took Hannah's copy of the book.

"He was no member of some secret society." Trevor tried to reassure himself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hannah asked out of the blue. Although it was to be expected that she would ask.

"I'm a scientist, I'm a professor. I am here because there are seismic sensors going off 30 klicks north of here that we think that we..." Trevor said pointing to us.

"Think we should check it out. That's the reason that we're here, plain and simple." Trevor exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before Hannah spoke up.

"Okay. You know, there are no roads to the north. I'm a mountain guide. I can take you there, professor." Hannah said.

"That would be great!" I told her. Sean nodded and I could have sworn his neck was about to snap from the harshness of his shake.

"I love hiking." He said. I rolled my eyes. The last time Sean went hiking was….oh wait…NEVER!

"I would appreciate that. That'd be great." Trevor said. Hannah smiled and went to put the books on the counter.

"Then it's settled! We'll leave tomorrow morning Professor." Hannah said.

"Call me Trevor." He said.

"You can call me Sean." Sean stated. I let out a mocking laugh and reached over, ruffling his hair.

"You'll learn to flirt one day, puppy." Sean scowled and tried to grab me, but I pulled my hand away and stood up following behind Hannah.

"So it will be 5000 kronur to go up there." Hannah said. I nodded.

"Five grand a day? No problem." Trevor exclaimed.

"Five grand an hour." Hannah explained. Trevor's eyes widened and he looked at me. I tapped Hannah on the shoulder and pulled out a quarter roll.

"Do you except rolls of Quarters?" I asked.


End file.
